Segundo Intento
by Pandale
Summary: Katniss esta deprimida en la Villa después del fin de la guerra, no quiere hablar con nadie, las heridas psicologicas fueron mas fuertes que ella y ahora solo desea morir, sin embargo por algún juego macabro del destino tiene la oportunidad de empezar de cero, decidiendo si es capaz de vivir todo aquello sin derrumbarse, o evitarlo antes de que las peores cosas se repitan.


**Capítulo 1**

 **Huir… no siempre es fácil**

 _Es cierto que no siempre tomamos las mejores decisiones, pero también es cierto que nos enteramos que no fue una buena decisión ya después de tomarla, quizás muchos años después, y no hay vuelta atrás..._

Katniss había sobrevivido los juegos del hambre, no una sino tres veces, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba sola…, sola y devastada en una enorme casa en la Villa de los Vencedores.

Su mente no hacia mas que jugarle malas pasadas, recordando en todo momento cada paso dado, cada mirada, cada ser vivo que había sufrido las consecuencias de un sádico juego.

Y por otro lado estaba su corazón, retorciéndose de dolor, extrañando a su hermana, a su madre, a sus vecinos de la veta.

Le había costado mucho asumir que no moriría tan facil, no despues de tanto tiempo en guerra y dado a todas las oportunidades que tuvo para morir en esa época. Si es cierto que después de asesinar a coin intento suicidarse, pero al parecer la muerte se rehusaba a llevarsela, y no entendía por qué.

Un dia, gris como cualquier otro, volvió a ver a Peeta, estaba en el jardín de su casa, sembrando unas Prímulas. Sintió su corazón agitarse y fue corriendo hacia él, pero al llegar a la puerta lo único que logró hacer fue detenerse y observar a aquel muchacho que le salvó la vida una y otra vez, incluso cuando pensó que era un muto del capitolio y la causante de toda la guerra -cosa que ella no negaba-. Observó mientras sembraba una y otra vez una línea de hermosas flores, dedicadas a su hermana. Una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y se dio vuelta a su habitación, aceptando el hecho de que toda su vida sería perseguida por su pasado, y que Peeta era parte de el.

No salió más de su cuarto, a pesar de las insistentes veces en la que Peeta o su madre intentaron hacerla salir, simplemente se levantaba de la cama en la madrugada y abriendo la puerta con cuidado agarraba un pedazo de pan de la bandeja que su madre y Peeta le dejaban en el suelo, llena de comida y frutas.

Peeta… Peeta era el chico que la acompañaba en sueños, que le preguntaba una y otra vez "me amas, ¿real o no?" y al que ella le respondía "no", causando una explosión interna dentro de él de confusión y ganas de asesinarla, sin embargo siempre se daba la vuelta y le decía "tienes razón, esto no es real" y se desvanecía dejando a su paso la visión destrozada y bombardeada de la veta.

Katniss se sentó en la esquina de su cuarto, preguntándose si era real o no su amor hacia él, a veces sentía que no podía vivir si nadie más que el, pero otras veces quería olvidarlo, olvidar todo lo que había pasado incluyendolo, a Gale, a su hermana, su madre, el capitolio, todo…

-Katniss… -se escuchó un leve susurro detrás de la puerta de su habitación que sobresaltó su corazón-, Katniss, por favor… déjame entrar.

Katniss se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintiendo que era su cuerpo el que se dirigía hasta allá y su alma se quedaba sollozando en aquella esquina. Acercó su mano a la perilla y la giró lentamente, sin abrir la puerta totalmente, pudo ver al chico cabizbajo detrás de ella, no lograba hacer contacto visual.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte… -hizo el intento de cerrar la puerta pero el chico lo evitó con su pie.

-Gale, por favor…

-No, necesito hablar contigo. -Y sin más, entró a la habitación, aún sin verla a los ojos.

Katniss se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su hermana corriendo a socorrer a los heridos del capitolio, justo antes de…

-Katniss, lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo… no sabía…

Katniss se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Gale, sacudiendo la cabeza para que los recuerdos salieran de ella.

-Katniss, por favor… yo no quería que eso sucediera…

-Ya basta Gale… por favor. A donde sea que miro puedo verla, puedo escuchar la explosión como si sucediera cada minuto de mi vida... deje de sentir, ¿no lo entiendes? y por más que deseo morir parece que no sucede, no llega el momento, ya tengo suficiente tortura con esto, para que vengas a decirme que no sabías o que lo sientes. Lo único que deseo es olvidar.

Gale observaba fijamente sus pies, retorciendo sus dedos dentro de sus zapatos, Katniss lo miraba fijamente, pensando en el pasado, en lo mucho que amaba salir de cacería con él, en sus fuertes brazos y en su actitud decida a acabar con la injusticia que lo cegó hasta tal punto de hacer cualquier cosa sin pensar en las consecuencias siempre y cuando destruyera al enemigo.

-Desearía haber sido yo el que se presentara como voluntario en los juegos…

-Si, ya he escuchado eso antes…

-Katniss por favor, debes salir de aquí, acepta que ya todo quedó en el pasado y que estamos aquí, vivos. No desperdicies lo que queda de tu vida por algo que, si, fue fuerte, horrible y… bueno, entiendo por todo lo que pasaste, pero el resto del distrito está intentando seguir adelante, y todos… hemos perdido algo.

Katniss no respondió, se quedo observando por la ventana, las prímulas que había sembrado Peeta estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve. Peeta… otra vez sintió un escalofrío en su columna al recordar sus sueños.

-Debes irte, Gale… creo que acabo de darme cuenta de lo que necesito.

Gale se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella, pero Katniss volteo la mirada y le abrió paso a la salida. Se fue cabizbajo, susurrando un lo siento al pasar a su lado, que estremeció a Katniss.

Y aquí estaba Katniss, sin Peeta, sin Gale, nadie, rodeada de polvo y oscuridad, preguntándose si algún día todo saldría de su cabeza y podría ser feliz, quizás, lo mejor era alejarse de todo lo que le causaba dolor.

Huir.

Tomó un bolso y metió algo de ropa en el. Se quitó los trapos que usaba desde hace días y se dio un baño, al vestirse llevo sus manos a su cabello para hacerse una trenza pero se detuvo, el solo hecho de pensar en su cabello trenzado en el pasado la obligó a dejarlo suelto. Si se quedaba aqui seguiria viendo a la misma gente que le traía dolorosos recuerdos. Pero, ¿a donde iría?

Salió de su cuarto, y se dirigió a la cocina. Pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar unas voces dentro del área.

-Tiene semanas asi…

-¿Pero es que no has hecho nada? Vives al frente, por todos los cielos, como puedes no hacer nada viéndola en este estado.

-No me deja acercarme a ella, a nadie, de hecho eres el único que ha podido conversar con ella desde que llegó del capitolio…

Katniss se asomó por el borde de la puerta, para ver a Peeta sentado en la mesa jugando con un pedazo de pan, y Gale apoyado en los brazos sobre el lavaplatos, negando con la cabeza.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…

-No es culpa de nadie, más que del capitolio… lo demás fueron piezas de dominó cayendo una tras otra después del primer golpe, no había forma de saberlo.

Katniss dirigió su mirada de un chico al otro… Gale, fuerte y alto como roble, de piel bronceada y manchada suponía por el trabajo de reconstrucción del distrito o quien sabe por qué. Peeta, pálido, delgado, con el cabello espeso y más largo de lo normal. Tamborileaba levemente el piso con su pierna, o mejor dicho con su prótesis, mirando el pan como si fuera una bola mágica que le mostraba recuerdos tristes y melancólicos del pasado.

Katniss suspiró en silencio, y se puso recta, dispuesta a irse, ya conseguiría comida en el bosque, sin embargo al darse la vuelta su bolso se enganchó en la perilla de la puerta cerrándola de un solo golpe. Su corazón casi se sale de un brinco cuando sintió su cuerpo dar un jalón hacia atrás y golpear la puerta al tiempo que la correa del bolso evitaba que se alejara. Desesperada soltó la cuerda de la manilla y se dispuso a correr hacia la puerta, pero un par de manos la agarraron por los hombro.

-Katniss.

Era Peeta, su voz era de sorpresa pura. Gale la miraba detrás de él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Suéltame.

Peeta la apretó mas fuerte y la abrazó. Katniss sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, sentia el corazón de Peeta latir rápidamente contra su pecho, dirigió su mirada asustada a Gale, quien no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Por lo que se acercó a ellos y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Katniss.

Katniss sintió su cuerpo de nuevo, como si la mano de Gale le hubiera producido un shock eléctrico, y forcejeo para que la soltaran.

-Katniss, espera… -le susurró Peeta el oido-. Me alegra tanto verte. -Y la apretó mas fuerte.

Se relajó un poco dentro de los brazos del chico, y volvió su mirada a Gale, quien le sonrió levemente. Gale retiró lentamente su mano del hombro de la chica, produciendo un escalofrios por cada centímetro que recorría con sus dedos, hasta que retiró por completo la mano y volvió a sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Peeta la soltó, agarrandola por los hombres y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por… salir del cuarto.

Katniss se quedó callada viendolo a los ojos por unos segundos, luego volvió a ver a Gale.

Extrañamente, su cabeza estaba en blanco, no vino a ella ningún recuerdo horrible del pasado, simplemente era ella y los dos chicos en la sala de su casa, sintió el tiempo ralentizarse, Peeta la soltó por completo y ella llevó su mano a la cuerda del bolso, haciendo sin querer que un objeto se desprendiera de ella y cayera al suelo.

Aún sintiendo el tiempo lento, miro al suelo para ver su figura de sinsajo caer, ambos chicos la vieron también, y todos se agacharon a recogerla al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus dedos tocaran la figura al mismo tiempo.

Un resplandor salió de ella, envolviendo sus manos y obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos, Katniss retiro su mano rápidamente del sinsajo y se tapo los ojos, perdiendo de vista a los chicos.

El resplandor aún la cegaba y no la dejaba abrir los ojos, sentía como si el sol le pegara directamente en la vista, como cuando pasas mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y sales al aire libre y tardas un rato en recuperarte para poder ver todo sin que te moleste.

Sentía una pequeña brisa en su nuca, y el peso de su trenza en su hombro derecho.

-¡Primrose Everdeen! -escuchó una potente voz femenina anunciar por micrófono. Abrió los ojos y se quedó congelada con la vista. Frente a ella una multitud de jóvenes de la veta, todos frente a un escenario en donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Effie, mencionando el nombre de su hermana.

Katniss empezó a sentir su corazón acelerarse rápidamente, sin saber que estaba pasando ni que hacer. ¿Que sucedia? ¿Se había desmayado?

Vió a su izquierda y escuchó los murmullos de la gente, todos viendo a su hermana pequeña estirar su vestido con nervios y dirigiéndose al pasillo entre la multitud.

Katniss no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo y su mente no reaccionaba, volteó a todas partes preguntándose si todo eso era real. Cuando diviso una cabellera amarilla moverse entre una fila de chicos hasta salir del conjunto de personas.

-Esto no es real… no es real… -dijo entre dientes en un susurro, su cuerpo temblaba agitado, su frente se llenaba de sudor al igual se sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a dirigirse hacia su hermana, empujando a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cuando una mano la agarró por el codo fuertemente y la detuvo, volteo y era Gale, pálido como nunca, igual de sudado que ella y perdido en el tiempo.

-Katniss… Katniss... -dijo aterrado, ella lo miro fijamente igual de aterrada y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Yo..., estoy soñando.

-Katniss, es real, estabamos en tu casa hace unos segundos, estamos… en la primera cosecha de.. Prim.

Katniss escuchó atentamente sus palabras. No podía ser real, Gale lucía tal cual el día de esa cosecha, miró su ropa y llevaba el vestido de su madre, no podía estar pasando.

-Gale… está pasando de nuevo… se está repitiendo todo…-Katniss entró en pánico y volteo su mirada hacia la tarima, donde una Effie toda pintoresca le hacia señales a Prim para que subiera al escenario. Katniss soltó de un golpe su brazo del agarre de Gale y corrió hacia el escenario.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! Me presento voluntaria como tributo.

Katniss sintió todo ir muy lento, aqui había empezado todo, esa decisión era la que había desencadenado todo lo siguiente. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Se acercó a Prim y la abrazó, ella empezó a sollozar y a decir que no lo hiciera, pero Gale apareció detrás de ella y la abrazo, alejándose de Katniss. Katniss subió al escenario, de fondo podía escuchar a Effie hablando, pero no escuchaba ningún ruido, buscaba desesperadamente en la multitud.

-¡Peeta Mellark! -anunció Effie por micrófono.

Katniss vió a Peeta salir detrás de Gale, dirigiéndose al escenario. Gale le asintió con la cabeza al pasar y Peeta siguió de largo.

Se colocó junto a Katniss y ella dirigió su mirada de un chico a otro, ¿Peeta también estaba al tanto de la situación? ¿o era el inocente Peeta de hace años?. Gale le hizo señas a Katniss de que todo estaba bien y se llevó a Prim de la mano fuera del lugar, vió a su madre derrumbarse en la multitud sumida en lágrimas, sin notar que Gale se había llevado a su pequeña hija.

Peeta estaba tenso a su lado, no volteó a ver a Katniss ni una vez. Katniss intentaba calmarse a si misma, pero su cerebro iba a mil por hora sin saber que hacer, se veía su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, cuando de repente sintió la mano del chico sobre la suya. Volteó a verlo y pudo notar que estaba sudando también, pálido y mordiéndose el labio, pero sin moverse le apretó la mano dándole un poco de fuerza. Katniss sintió su mundo nublarse y su cuerpo pesado, lo último que vio en ese momento fue a Peeta arrodillándose junto a ella y a un guardia del capitolio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomar un tiempo para leer mi historia, real y honestamente no se a dónde quiero llegar con esto, simplemente empecé a escribir y ahora dejo que todo fluya. Es una forma de desahogarse y practicar, ya que me gusta mucho leer y siempre he querido escribir un libro pero es la primera vez que hago algo así. Independientemente de como salga (espero que bien) la voy a continuar y espero que al menos alguien más lo disfrute, en cuanto a mi lo estoy haciendo. Si eres una persona que le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, no te retraigas, escribe, te vas a sentir super bien y no importa lo que los demas piensen :) te ayuda a desetresarte y relajarte (al menos en mi caso)

Estoy siguiendo un poco la historia del libro-pelicula, sin embargo hace ya un par de años que los leí y dada a que la intención es hacer algo nuevo, verán que algunas cosas no concuerdan o no siguen la historia al pie de la letra, pero bueno, de eso se trata el FanFic.

-Mil disculpas por errores ortográficos, incoherencias o falta de puntuación, todo ha sido escrito sin mucha revisión dedicada :(

Saludines! ;)


End file.
